


Noble Steads

by Spaggel



Series: RAF Verse Fanart [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, noble steads, ridding rabbtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, we’ve got it up on one of the monitors,” Steve says. “Is Thor trying to ride that one?”</p><p>“Trying implies a lack of success,” Tony says, “so no. Where do you think you’d put a saddle on one of these things, d’you think? Back of the neck?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble Steads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Situation Normal: All Fucked Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351786) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



  


“But the Allspeak shall win the day!” says Thor. “Surely we can resolve this peacefully, and then I shall build him a magnificent stable"

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted: [Tumblr](http://spaggel.tumblr.com/post/33926643271/yeah-weve-got-it-up-on-one-of-the-monitors)
> 
> I COULDNT FORGET THOR


End file.
